Introducing Us
by castlelover100
Summary: Beckett goes to thank a certain person for introducing her to Castle. A future fic but brings back someone from the past. One-shot.


**I know I haven't gotten anything up in a long while, but I do now! Even if it is just a one shot. It's mainly about Beckett going to see Harrison Tisdale, who was the murderer on the first ever episode, Flowers for Your Grave. It is a future fic. It's short, I know, but I just hope it's not too bad. I drew this little thing up last night, so sorry if there are mistakes. I really hope you like it and I hope you review. It really helps an author know if she/he is doing a good job or not. Love ya till the wheel's fall off. :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own this wonderful show; Castle. Only Officer Bates. **

* * *

><p>Beckett was down at Sing Sing for half the day trying figure out what to say to Harrison Tisdale. You know, the guy who killed his sister and two other people the way that Richard Castle, the famous novelist, did in his books? The one that brought Castle and Beckett friendship (well not at first). Yeah, him.<p>

Kate has known Rick for just about five years now. Going on 6 this March. They have been engaged for just about 3 months. Normally, one would thank the person that brought them and their loved one together, and that's just what our favorite female Detective is about to do.

"Detective Beckett," asked Officer Bates from behind the front desk of Sing. "Can I help you? You've been standing there for quite some time."

She looked up from the plain white tiled ground to look at her surroundings then to the man behind the desk. "Oh, yeah. I think I'm ready," she said more to her self then Bates. "I'm looking for a man named Harrison Tisdale. He was put in here about 6 years ago."

The heavy man did a few clicks and types on the new flat screen monitor in front of him. A few seconds later, he gave her a hallway and cell number. He asked her if she needed any assistance, but like always, Beckett turned down the offer and said "It's more on a personal level". He nodded and let her go.

She thought the hallway would never end. New halls to her right and left with crazies yelling at her from both ways though most of them were just doors. Her entry way never came for what felt like 2 hours of wandering, but then she found it! Hallway 'T' cell number 29.

There he was. In an orange jumpsuit in the back left corner near the bed, there he was. She didn't know why she was so nerves. Its not like he was going to hurt her, he was behind bars and she was no way near opening the gate to the outer world to a killer.

She took one deep breath and called out, "Harrison Tisdale."

His head popped up looking at the back wall, and then slowly turned to his right with his knees curled up to his chest. "Why Detective Beckett, so nice to see you after so many lonely years. You look different." He slowly stood up with the help of the bed. He walked towards the bars of his chamber and clutched one in each hand. "Have you come to let me out? You put me in it would be very nice of you to let me out," he smiled.

She looked him dead in the eyes and said "I will never let out a murderer."

Tisdale cocked his head. "Do you have to use that term?"

"Well thats what you are." Kate didn't give him time to give her one of his smart-Aleck comments so she went on. "But that's not what I'm here to talk about." Mentally making sure her character was still in check, she waited.

"Oh? Then why are you here, Detective?"

"I'm here to thank you," she said.

His eye brows shot up. She was guessing that was not what he was expecting. It shouldn't have been. "What for?"

"For introducing me to Castle." (Metaphorically, of course).

"Your tag along guy? The writer?"

Kate smiled and looked down at her left hand. There it was, the beautiful diamond ring glaring back up at her.

"Wow!" Tisdale exclaimed. "You'd ever see a ring like that before? I could have given someone a ring like that, but you and your 'fiancé' had to go a ruin it."

She looked up from her hand and replied, "Yeah, well, killing is not the way to get it."

A few awkward seconds passed by, then the dirty criminal spoke up. "So, you were saying something about 'thanking' me?"

She nodded only once. "Normally someone would thank another for brining them and their loved one together. If you hadn't done what you had, Rick and I never would have met, even if what you had done was immensely illegal. So, thank you." she turned to walk down the enormously titanic hallways again but was stopped by Harrison's voice.

"Detective, I know now what I did was wrong, but I guess I should say 'Glad I could help'."

Beckett started to walk again, not even looking at Harrison one last time. She knew she shouldn't be thanking a criminal, but it was true; he introduced _them,_ in a strange way of course. Never in a million years did she think she would be engaged to Richard Castle. She never was so happy in her life since her mother's death. Now she was.

_Thanks __for__ introducing__ us,_ she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Good, bad? I hope it wasn't too bad. Hope the ending wasn't cheesy. I was tired when I wrote it. :) Anyway, let me know what you thought! Until Next time, my fellow readers. I should be coming out with something really soon!<br>**


End file.
